


Adrift in the Ocean of Her Eyes

by Postal_Ninja



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja
Summary: Due to an unusual request for the services of an Auto-Memories Doll, Isabella York finds herself feeling a little less alone, and learns that love can blossom in the most unexpected of places.A retelling of the events of 'Eternity and the Auto Memory Doll' from Isabella's perspective, with a romantic twist.
Relationships: Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Violet Evergarden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Adrift in the Ocean of Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the first person to have written this concept (I felt like their shipping potential was pretty obvious in the movie), but I thought I'd throw my hat into the ring with my own interpretation regardless. Getting in just under the wire for FemSlash February! :)
> 
> I pulled scenes and dialogue directly from the movie (it practically writes itself), and mostly focused on showing Isabella's thoughts and feelings throughout, then had things go where it seemed like they should have naturally headed. I do hope I've done it justice!

_My name is Isabella York, and this is my prison._

_Here, there are only sheltered girls who are well off, as well as their handmaids and teachers. It's a girls' school separated from the world by high walls. All the students are from respectable families... or will be marrying into one._

_I am, no doubt, the latter._

She _is free to go anywhere. But not me..._

“May I introduce myself? If it is your wish, I will travel anywhere to meet your request. Auto-Memories Doll, at your service – Violet Evergarden.”

Her voice was soft and hushed, muffled by the thick wooden door. Hesitating, Isabella rose from her place crouched on the window seat and wandered across the room to crack the door open. She peeked out at the stranger whose arrival she had watched from her window. Why was she here?

The Doll explained that she had been hired by Isabella's family, to be her tutor in preparation for her debut into society, three months from now.

Listening to the young woman's words, Isabella was unimpressed. She was probably just like the rest of them... her 'family'. Only concerned with appearances, uncaring about what Isabella might want to do with her life. If this Doll was here to make her more suitable to a future husband, then Isabella wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

In the following days, Violet accompanied Isabella everywhere she went. From her classes, to etiquette lessons, to dinner, her new handmaid drew everyone's eyes. She was, in a word, perfect. Wherever Isabella struggled, Violet excelled. She was the ideal model of what this school was trying to push down Isabella's throat. It was infuriating.

Despite everything, there were moments when Isabella was tempted to get to know Violet. She had told the Doll that she didn't want to be her friend... but if they were going to be in each other's company every moment of the day, it might actually be nice to have someone to talk to. She was so lonely... without Taylor...

One night as she lay sleeping, she was suddenly overcome by a coughing fit, this one worse than any in recent memory. She lay huddled on the mattress, her body wracked by spasms and her lungs screaming in protest. Tears in her eyes, she glanced over to see that Violet was not in her bed.

Panicked, Isabella felt helpless as her breath fought her, desperate sobs sounding between each cough. Soon, she heard the door creak open, and felt Violet's weight settle onto the mattress next to her. The Doll rubbed Isabella's back soothingly, her metal fingers clinking as they caressed her.

Violet gathered Isabella into her arms, though she said nothing. She simply held her, then wordlessly offered her medicine, which helped the coughing subside. As her breathing began returning to normal, Isabella felt Violet's mechanical hand upon her own, the cold metal oddly comforting in that moment.

* * *

The next morning, Isabella awoke with her hand still clutched in Violet's. She opened her eyes to see the sun streaming through the window, illuminating her handmaid's pale, unbound hair. Violet's face seemed to glow, her blue eyes shining. She looked... beautiful.

Isabella pulled her hand out of the Doll's grasp suddenly, scurrying to sit up on the bed. She felt herself blushing, and she hesitated before she spoke.

“Listen...” she ventured, absently running a hand through her hair, “since we're close in age, I wanna talk to you. You know, like normal.”

“Very well,” Violet answered, without hesitation. Isabella started, her heart missing a beat at the rapid answer. “Although,” the Doll continued, “what do you mean precisely when you say 'like normal'?”

“Um, for example, I uh...” Isabella began, unsure of what exactly it was she even wanted to say, when the sound of a bell began to toll insistently. Cutting her off, Violet said that it was time for Isabella to get ready. The Doll took both of her hands, and pulled her up to her feet.

They stood there a moment, metal hands to flesh ones, and Isabella felt the faintest of flutters in her stomach.

* * *

Later that day, Violet accompanied Isabella to her first dance lesson. Isabella knew nothing of dancing, and she felt self-conscious to be trying it for the first time with all of her classmates watching. What if she stumbled? She wished she could have just stayed in bed. Maybe then she and Violet would have had a chance to talk...

As all of the girls paired up to begin the lesson, Violet explained to her that it was customary for the students to learn the dance parts for both partners. She then wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist, specifying that Isabella would learn the woman's part, and that she herself would be the man.

Isabella pulled back, startled, and heard her classmates gasping and whispering at the scene. She heard murmurs of Violet being like a 'princess knight,' and that Isabella was so lucky to be partnered with her. She blushed, telling Violet that she was clumsy, that she was afraid she'd step on her feet.

Unfazed, Violet encouraged her to relax and to follow her lead. Letting out a breath, Isabella laid her hand to Violet's shoulder, a tiny thrill of electricity running through her at the contact, and as they stepped across the dance floor in tandem, she suddenly felt like she wasn't an awkward, lonely girl anymore.

* * *

Isabella sat in her bath, soap suds all around her and in her hair as she soaked. Her handmaid was standing just outside the door as if she was guarding it, her back politely turned to her mistress.

With a sudden rush of courage, Isabella called out to her. “Violet? Why don't you come and join me?”

It was a long moment before she heard the Doll's response. “No, thank you,” Violet politely declined.

Undeterred, Isabella tried again to convince her. “Friends are supposed to bathe together, though,” she ventured, sinking herself down further into the water, a rush of nerves surging within her.

“...Is that really what they do?” came Violet's hesitant question.

Isabella smiled, biting her lip. “Yes, it is,” she insisted, sitting up again to face Violet. “So come on! What do you say, huh?” She grinned brightly. “Get in!”

After a moment, Violet nodded, then turned to undress. Isabella averted her eyes, and listened, hearing her handmaid's fingers clinking as they unfastened her clothing. The brunette waited, suddenly feeling anxious and impatient, and hazarded a brief glance back in Violet's direction. The Doll was wrapping a towel around herself, and Isabella caught a hint of her nude curves before she blushed and turned away.

Violet soon approached, and climbed into the bath. She sat perched on its edge, her bare legs dipping into the water as she held her towel around herself. Isabella glanced at her, noting that her mechanical arms started much higher than she had imagined; well above the elbow, in fact.

Violet sat quietly, and Isabella felt the sudden awkwardness between them. Despite having instigated this, she felt a bit uncomfortable herself. She wasn't sure how to get Violet to open up, not having thought past the point of them both being in the tub. Huddled with her knees to her chest, she sat with her back to her tutor, unsure of what to say.

“I've never done this before,” she shyly admitted, “taken a bath with someone.”

“You haven't?” Violet asked, her tone puzzled.

Isabella blushed with embarrassment. She had convinced herself that two friends bathing together was an ordinary activity, had told Violet as much, and now it felt like the furthest thing from normal. Why had she insisted in the first place?

If she was honest with herself... she knew why.

* * *

Later, once both girls had finished their bath and donned their shifts for bed, Isabella was once again feeling bold.

As she climbed into bed, she beckoned to Violet. “Come here,” she encouraged, patting the space on the mattress next to her in invitation.

“Is this also what friends do?” Violet asked innocently, as she settled into the bed, pulling the covers over Isabella and tucking her in.

“I dunno...” Isabella admitted, then added, “I slept like this with my little sister.”

That was the truth. She and Taylor had slept together in the same bed.

But this wasn't the same, was it? Violet wasn't her sister.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Isabella was beginning to get a hang of the things that Violet was teaching her. She even suspected that it was only due to the Doll's intervention that she was mastering these skills at all. Though she still didn't enjoy learning about silly things like etiquette, she found that when Violet was with her, it wasn't so bad. Isabella wanted to make her proud.

One morning, as Violet was styling Isabella's hair, she decided to return the favor. Urging her tutor to hand over her brush, Isabella went to let down her golden locks, running the brush through the silky strands. Her hair was so soft...

Violet reminded her that they needed to go, or else Isabella would be late for class. Isabella insisted, telling her not to be so serious. She quickly coiled the Doll's hair into a pair of buns on top of her head, remarking how cute it looked.

“Miss Isabella, it appears you're having fun,” Violet remarked.

Isabella smiled brightly. Of course she was having fun, she thought to herself.

By the time they had left the dormitories, they were running late, and Violet pulled Isabella by the hand as they ran towards the school.

Isabella gazed up at the sunlight filtering through the trees above them. It was such a glorious day...

“Hey,” she ventured, “Let's forget about school. Let's go somewhere else!”

“Where is it you want to go?” Violet asked without turning back, as she continued to run.

“Anywhere's fine,” Isabella called back, then added, her stomach fluttering, “Just the two of us.” Emboldened, she squeezed Violet's metal hand in her own.

“We can't do that,” Violet's answer came, “I'm sorry, Miss Isabella.”

Disappointed, Isabella sighed.

* * *

Later that evening, after all the day's classes were done, she and Violet went to the dance hall to get in some practice. She'd been struggling during her latest lessons, and Violet had insisted that they put in the extra time on their own. Isabella knew that she was holding back the rest of the class with her blundering. She felt defeated.

“Why don't we try that again?” Violet suggested after the brunette faltered once more.

Isabella stepped back, her gaze to the floor. “I can't do it...” she confessed, her tone bleak. “I can't be a lady,” she insisted, “I never could.”

“You've learned to dance, and now you're going to-” Violet began, but Isabella cut her off.

“I don't need your flattery!” she cried. “I'm not able to be good at everything like you are.” She sighed, and continued. “I'm not... I'm not like you.” she softly admitted, the ghost of tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

“Like me?” Violet meekly asked.

“Yes, that's right!” Isabella uttered. “I'm totally different... it's not fair. Not at all...” she finished, dejected.

“You don't realize how lucky you are,” she continued, meeting Violet's eyes once more. If only she could be more like her, then maybe... maybe...

Isabella sighed, and cast her eyes to the floor. “Sorry,” she breathed, ashamed at her outburst.

Gently, Violet reached out and swept a strand of Isabella's hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“It's okay,” the Doll said kindly. “It seems you're just a little tired.”

Isabella just looked at Violet, her heart aching for words she couldn't admit. Unable to stop herself, she stepped forward and pressed herself to Violet, wrapping her arms around her.

* * *

Later that night, when the two of them were in bed, Isabella asked Violet about the letters she wrote as an Auto-Memories Doll. Violet explained to her that she had written many kinds of letters. Isabella twirled a finger around a lock of her handmaid's hair as she listened, and she perked up when Violet mentioned that she had written many love letters for people.

“Love letters?” Isabella mused in surprise, “a strait-laced girl like you?”

“Yes,” Violet confirmed. “They were all well received.”

“Really?” Isabella asked with a hint of a giggle, a helpless smile on her face.

“It's more common than you think,” she replied. “Every one I wrote was filled with all kinds of love.”

Violet paused, pondering. “I think people request them because letters let you express the things you normally can't say...”

Her words made Isabella's heart skip a beat. If letters had that kind of power... maybe could she bring herself to write one?

After having put out the oil lamp by the bedside, Violet offered to tell her stories about the constellations. Isabella snuggled up next to her, resting her head by the Doll's shoulder, and breathing in her delicate scent as Violet's steady voice lulled her to sleep.

* * *

The days until her debut dwindled away, and one morning Isabella found that several packages were waiting for her in her room. They were beautifully packaged and adorned with flowers, and atop one of them sat a pair of elegant white heels.

“What's all this?” Isabella asked Violet as her handmaid joined her.

“It's from your father,” the Doll explained, “you're to wear this when you become a debutante.”

Isabella picked up the smallest parcel out of curiosity, and opened it to find a gleaming cabochon pendant. She smiled; it looked just like the one Violet wore, but with a ruby instead of an emerald.

Turning, she noted another parcel on the bed, but this one was addressed to Violet. She handed it to the Doll, telling her, “This one is for you.”

Curious, she sidled up to Violet's side as the Doll examined the package.

“Huh? What's that?” Isabella asked, reading the attached tag. “It says 'Having Fun?' Who's that from?”

“It's a dress that was sent to me by my company,” Violet answered. “And by the looks of it, it was most likely delivered to me by one of my co-workers.”

Isabella forced a hint of a smile onto her lips. “How nice,” she offered, then added, “I bet it means he wants to see you soon...”

She walked away, pacing the length of the room as she came face to face with the fact that Violet would soon be returning to her own life.

“You're leaving today, aren't you?” she voiced, trying to keep the sinking regret she felt from sounding in her tone.

“Yes, I'll be leaving tonight,” Violet confirmed.

Heaving a sigh, Isabella blinked back a sudden inkling of tears, telling herself to be brave.

“Okay,” she simply said, then turned to face her tutor. “Well then,” she added, arranging her features into a pleasant smile, “let's have lots of fun. At the ball.”

Isabella gracefully extended her arm forward, her fingers curled in invitation. “Will you escort me?” she breathed.

Violet seemed almost touched, as she set her parcel back down onto the bed, and stepped forward. Reaching up, she took Isabella's hand in her own. “I'd love to,” she confirmed.

Overcome, Isabella leaped into the Doll's arms, wrapping herself around Violet, who caught her and spun her around, both of them giggling.

* * *

That evening, the grand hall was filled with girls dressed in white gowns. They glided across the floor in pairs, like petals gently floating on the surface of a stream. Flowers adorned their hair, and were arranged in the bouquets that were clutched by gloved hands.

A hushed gasp followed Isabella and Violet as they made their way among them. Isabella was dressed much the same as her classmates, but her handmaid wore an adaptation of a man's suit, with fitted trousers and a flowing tailcoat whose ends nearly touched the floor. Her pale hair was pulled up, and a simple flower was tucked beside it, a match to the one that embellished Isabella's chestnut locks.

The Doll escorted the young debutante on her arm, and fingers linked, they arrived to the landing outside the ballroom, all eyes lingering on them. Isabella could not help but be reminded of a bride and groom walking down the aisle together, the hand that clutched her bouquet trembling at the comparison.

“They're all looking at you, you know,” she softly told Violet, knowing without a doubt that it was true. Who wouldn't be enraptured by the stunning blonde in this moment?

“It is because I've done something wrong?” the Doll innocently asked.

Isabella giggled into her bouquet. “No, silly,” she corrected, “it just means you look beautiful.”

“Everyone else is dressed up, though,” Violet observed.

“But you're the _most_ beautiful...” Isabella insisted. And she truly was. Violet took her breath away.

The others began filing into the main ballroom. Taking a deep breath, Isabella ventured, “Hey... Don't leave my side, okay?”

“Okay,” Violet answered, squeezing her gloved fingers in her own. “I promise.”

Hand in hand, the two stepped into the ballroom, where ornate chandeliers hung from a ceiling painted like the summer sky.

The hushed murmurs of the other girls around them faded away as Isabella stepped into the center of the room with Violet and made ready to dance. The orchestra began sounding a gentle waltz, and Isabella found herself with the beginning of tears in her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she looked up to meet Violet's blue gaze.

“I wanted to say...” she began. There were so many things she wanted to say... but for the moment she settled on, “Thank you, Violet.”

The Doll seemed taken aback, but then smiled sincerely, and answered, “Of course.”

Arms held around one another, they began to dance. The twirled together in tandem, hands tightly clasped. Isabella could scare keep her gaze from Violet's, and she lost herself in her handmaid's azure eyes. Her smile would not leave her lips as Violet spun her around, the music in tempo with her heartbeat. She titled her head back, gazing up at the clouds painted on the ceiling as she swirled beneath. It felt like a dream; a wonderful, perfect dream. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine that she and Violet were the only two there, and everyone and everything else simply faded away.

* * *

Back in her room later that night, Isabella was still dancing. She stepped and twirled as Violet asked her if she was tired.

“I am, but...” she answered, letting herself fall sitting onto her bed, “that was fun. I didn't even step on your feet!”

“Yes,” Violet answered wistfully. The Doll was dressed in her own clothing again, and her bags were packed. It was time for her to go home.

Isabella's head dropped forward, and she hoped her voice didn't betray her sorrow when she asked, “So, what will you do now?”

“I'll go back home and start writing letters again,” Violet softly answered.

Isabella shifted on the bed. “I...” she began, hesitating. “I want you... to write a letter for me,” she finally admitted.

Tilting her head, Violet asked, “Who is it for?”

Isabella's heart was pounding. “Could... could we just write it, first?” she asked, “Then I'll tell you?”

“Of course,” the blonde simply answered, setting her bags down. She knelt and opened her largest suitcase, inside of which a typewriter was nestled. Picking up the machine, she settled herself at the small table by the window, gesturing for Isabella to join her. The brunette sat down across from the Doll, her hands tightly clasped, her fingers like ice.

Violet sat with perfect posture, her mechanical fingers lightly resting on the keys, waiting. “How should I begin, Miss Isabella?” she softly inquired.

Her stomach in knots, Isabella tried to find the words. She reminded herself that Violet didn't yet know who the letter was for, and that she should simply speak from her heart.

Finally, she breathed in deeply and began.

“My dear friend... There's something that I've been meaning to tell you,” she whispered, the keys clacking in counterpoint to her words, “but I've found the words difficult to say.”

She looked up and gazed at Violet's immaculate face, the Doll's blue eyes cast down onto the page she was typing upon. “I want to tell you what you mean to me...”

Fearing that she would lose her courage if Violet met her eyes, Isabella swept her gaze away and onto her lap. “Since you've come into my life... everything's changed, in more ways than I could have expected.”

She pulled a deep breath in through her nose before continuing. “My time at this school has felt... bleak. It's as though I've been put into a prison, and I haven't held much hope for the future. But...

After having met you, I started being able to see the good things in my life. You made me look forward to every day... because it would be another day that I could spend in your company.”  
  
That last was delivered almost in a whisper. She was being so obvious... surely Violet would know who the letter was intended for? The thought made Isabella blush, but she soldiered on.

“Because of you, I now notice things like the birds singing, and the way the sun shines through the clouds. You've reminded me of the joy that can be found in dancing and music, and you've made me rediscover the beauty of the stars at night.”

She found herself looking up at Violet once again, addressing her directly as she continued. “You chased away my loneliness, and you've made me really, truly happy. I can never thank you enough for that...

But... I'm also afraid. Because now that you've come into my life, I can't imagine not having you in it. More than anything, I just want to keep being with you. And I'm afraid because... because I don't think that can happen.”

Breathing a forlorn sigh, Isabella bowed her head, her eyes focusing on the hands clenched in her lap. “You have a life of your own to live, and I... I am to be married, to some man that hasn't even been chosen for me yet. But I don't want a husband...” she stressed, “... I only want _you._ ”

She felt tears begin to fill her eyes, and her voice was pleading as she continued. “It's not fair, that because of who my father is, I can't make these choices for myself. Because if I could... I would choose you.”

She looked up again, her piercing gaze directed at Violet as a tear trickled down her cheek and she softly confessed, “... I love you.”

Shuddering a sigh, Isabella dropped her eyes again, and finished with a quiet, “Yours, always, Isabella York.”

The clicking of the keyboard ceased, and, biting her lip, Isabella looked over to Violet. The blonde regarded her with a faint, innocent smile.

“Do you...” Isabella began, and faltered, “do you think my feelings came across?”

“I do,” Violet assured her confidently. “This letter is full of love, and I'm certain that the recipient will be able to feel it through your words.”

The two girls simply stared at one another for a moment, until the blonde ventured, “Will you tell me who it's for?” her normally placid tone showing a hint of curiosity.

Isabella looked at her, at a loss for words. “Haven't you guessed?” she breathed.

Violet's expression remained blank as she held the brunette's gaze. For all her knowledge of the finer points of being a lady, perhaps the Doll was less worldly than she seemed.

Rising, Isabella went over to Violet and knelt beside her, flesh meeting metal as she held the Doll's hands in her own.

“This letter is for you, Violet,” came her whispered confession, “Only for you.”

She wished that the Doll's expression would show her thoughts, as she waited, her heart pounding, for Violet to say something.

“Miss Isabella...” she finally ventured, tentatively, “... thank you.”

Blinking, Isabella rose hastily, and turned away. “That's it?” she demanded, frustration making her voice sound harsh. “Is that all you have to say to me, after all that?” She gestured with her arm dramatically, as tears began streaming unimpeded down her face.

Silence met her question for several long moments, until it was finally pierced by Violet's quiet voice. “For a long time...” the Doll admitted, “I did not know what those words meant... and I searched and searched, until I found the answer.”

Isabella heard the faint clinking of Violet's arms as the Doll rose to stand behind her. “I learned that there were many different interpretations for the words _I love you._ ” Hearing that phrase uttered from Violet's lips made Isabella's heart stutter, despite the neutral context in which they were spoken.

“There is the love one holds for their family, and the love for one's friends... as well as the romantic affection between lovers.” There was a pause, and when Violet spoke again, her voice was nearer to Isabella's ear. “If I'm not mistaken... I believe your meaning is the romantic kind?”

Isabella turned, her watery gaze focusing on the young woman who had come to mean so much to her. “Yes...” she whispered in confirmation.

Violet regarded her for a moment longer, then gently raised a hand to push a strand of hair away from the brunette's face. The Doll wore a faint, tender smile. “I haven't yet had the opportunity to know romantic love,” she softly admitted. Her eyes shone as she continued, “I am grateful to experience a moment of it from someone like you. Someone whom I cherish.”

Isabella could no longer hold herself back, and rushed to take Violet into her arms. Her tears continued to fall as she held the Doll desperately, and she sighed as she felt mechanical arms close around her in return. The strong embrace made her feel so safe.

Pulling her face back, she looked into Violet's eyes, then softly pressed her mouth to the other girl's lips. A brief moment later, she broke off, returning her gaze to the Doll's.

“Was... was that your first kiss?” Isabella quietly asked.

Violet gave her a small smile. “It was,” she confirmed.

“Me too,” Isabella admitted, biting her lip. She met Violet's gaze as the blonde leaned in hesitantly, meeting her lips for a second time. Their mouths lingered on one another this time, breaking contact and then returning together again tenderly. Isabella could taste the salt of her own tears, as well as Violet's delicate sweetness on her lips. She dared to slip her tongue forward and softly lick at Violet's mouth, whose own lips parted in acceptance.

After several long moments spent in exploring one another in this new way, their mouths parted, and Isabella lay her head on Violet's shoulder, continuing to hold the Doll in a close embrace.

“You still have to leave... don't you?” she finally allowed herself to ask, fearing the answer.

“Yes,” Violet gently confirmed, one hand slowly rubbing up and down the brunette's back.

Isabella sighed. She had known when she'd decided to confess her feelings that it likely would not change things. But she hadn't wanted to leave her words unsaid, and she was glad that she'd taken her courage in hand, despite her sadness at this inevitable parting.

Releasing Violet, she stepped back and took the Doll's hands in her own. “Will you write to me, at least?” she meekly asked, unable to imagine moving forward in her life without keeping at least a tenuous connection with the one who had evoked these feelings in her.

Violet smiled, the expression a ray of sunlight that parted the clouds of Isabella's sadness. “I would love to... Isabella.”

The two girls held each other close once more, as if deciding in unison that their goodbyes could be put off just a little while longer.

* * *

Isabella lay in bed after Violet had gone. Having wept all of the tears she had, she found herself thinking back over the past three months. She'd come so far, with Violet's help, and even without her by her side, Isabella knew that she would be able to keep going. Because she knew that Violet believed in her.

She made a promise to herself, to keep facing every day with hope in her heart. To look for and appreciate the beauty and goodness around her. She would take the lessons that Violet had taught her, and she would live her life to the fullest.

She had lost so much; her sister, her freedom, and now... her fist love. But, these past three months, she'd also lost her bitterness, and her loneliness, and she had no intention of letting those come back.

She would never forget her time at this school. But most of all...

She would never forget Violet Evergarden.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with a same-sex pairing! Hurray! ^_^ *throws rainbow confetti*


End file.
